Heavy Rain And The Mystery Of The Killer
by ps1fan26
Summary: ok i am playing the SONY PLAYSTATION 3 game HEAVY RAIN so i made a fanfic of it but maybe there are a few twists well see so i hope you enjoy it as much as i enjoy the game
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

PROLOUGE

Special agent Norman Jaden was carefully building a modle of a ship in side a bottle. "Easy their Norman, wouldnt want to accidentally break that" said his partner Carter Blake. "Blake what are you doing here!" yelled Norman in frusteration, accidentally breaking the his ship in the process. "Oh, I just thought I would... check out your "new office," Carter sneered, leaving the room. Norman was angry because he had just put in the request for the new office and al ready carter was coming in to bother him. Then he remebered he was still wearing the A. R. I. glasses he had got from the FBI and took them of off his head. The whole thinghad happened inside the glasses! Norman didnt even have a ship in a botle to build, and Carter Blake was away on a trips. "Phew" yelled Norman in frusteration, and remembered he had to get back to work.

A child had been kidnaped by the Origani Killer.

PART 1: THE BEGINNING

Ethan Mars was sadly watching tv. He was sad because his chiled Jason Mars had disappeared. He was watching tv because it wasnt time for dinner yet. He looked over at his other son Shawn Mars who was also watching on the tv Ethan then decided to look through his thoughts. "He probably isnt hungry other wise he would of asked for some food" thought Ethan sadly. So he got up and drank some orange juice for a while. He went outside and threw the basket ball into the hoop a few times, then went inside again and used the bathroom. By this time it was 8:00, time for Shawn to go to bed because he had to school the next day. So he went upstairs to open the door of Shawn's bedroom but suddenly a weird feeling came over him and he... was in the middle of the road! a big semi truck came driving after him and he gust barely managed to dodge it in time. "That was a close one" said Ethan and he noticed he was holding an Origami bird and standing by the old abandoned constructon site. "Well thats weird" he said and ran home to safety.


	2. Chatper 2: Scott shelby

PART 2: SCOTT SHELBY

Scott shelby was a private detective and strode into the old, abandoned hotel, walking up to the front counter. "Can I help you sir" said the receptionist. "I'm looking for Lauren Winter" said the receptionist. "How about I pay you about $10 and then you tell me? said Scott. "oh you mean THAT lauren winter!" said the receptionist, "she's on the second floor". Scott thanked him and stole the $10 back, then walked up to the second floor. "She's got to be around here somewhere," thought old Scott," and then she will help me find the Origami Killer."

He knocked on every door on the floor until he found her door. She opened up the door and said "sorry i am not seeing clients right now." and shut the door in his face and he was to slow to catch it and open up the door to say wait. So he knocked on the door again.

She said this: "It's fifty bucks but I dont kiss or do any wierd stuff". He went into the room and she got on the bed. "Well arent you going to take of your clothes!" she said incredulously.

"Actually I'm not a customer today," he said.

"Oh no, a cop" said lauren angrily. "You want freebies, is that it?" Now, this wasnt a bad guess, becase scott Shelby used to be a cop and would do this sort of thing all thie time, but not now. This time he was a private detective and he was trying to find the Origami Killer, which he told her about. In a suprrising coincidence, it turned out that she had had a sone who was kidnapped many years ago who they eventually found in the middle of a wasteland. he asked her some questions, only finding out that she thought her son was a good boy. but then the timer rang.

"Times up Mr. Shelby" said Winter. "I hope you got what you wanted." "Me too," thought Scott. He turned and left. But, in the middle of the hall, he had asthma and couldn't breath! he rummeged around in his pockets until he found an inhaler and breathed deeply and until he felt better. A creepy bald man walked past him and opened up the of Lauren's room. He thought that could be trouble so he knocked on the door. The man opened it. Lauren was laying on the floor by the bed. "What do you want, butthole?" said the bold man. "Lauren are you ok?" he said. "Shes just swell, now beat it looser!" said the bald man, slamming the door shut. Scott sighed and hoped he was right, walking back out throug the rain to his 1940 car.


	3. Chapter 3: The park

PART 3: THE PARK

It was a dreary, overcast day and Ethan Mars had decided to take his son, Shawn Mars, to the park. But he was already regreting his idea because Shawn seemed very sad and didnt want to talk about school. Ethan just couldnt understand, when he was a kid he loved to talk to his parents about school but they wouldnt listen-this was because his father was an alcoholic and absued Ethan a lot. But Ethan knew how Shawn felt about having a missing brother. ANYWAY!

so Ethan and Shawn were at the park feeling rather mopy. Ethan just couldnt get over his favorite son, jason, who was still missing after all these years. shawn was mostly sad because his father was always sending him on guilt trips and being passive-aggressievly depresed, and making him late for school by leaving at night. Shawn knew his dad thought that he couldnt tell were he went at night, but shawn was smart for his age, and figured that he was probably going to philadelphia's red light district for "companionship." He didnt quite know what that meant yet but he was working on it. Just then his dad Ethan stood up and said hey want to play on the merry go round?" "Sure!" said Shawn happily. He loved to play on merry go rounds. He sat on it but Ethan feebly spun it slower than an old turtle. "I dont want to play that game anymore" shawn said as he went back to the bench.

Then Ethan found a boomerang in his pocket and threw it a few times but he only ended up hitting himself in the face each and every time. Shawn had never been as embarassed. "Dad your embarassing!" said Shawn. "I havent been on a seesaw in years!" yelled Ethan. "What do you say?" "Yeah, alright!" said Shawn happily. They got onto the see saw but Ethan kept knocking Shawn around until Shawn fell off. "I dont want to play that game anymore" said Shawn as he walked back to the park bench. "The poor kid dosent look to happy," said Ethan. He went to a suspicious looking man selling candy and asked for a packet of strawberry chewies. The creeply man didn't say anything, just gave him the candy. Little did Ethan suspect that the man could have been the Origami Killer wearing a disguise and it may not really have been a man at all! Anyway so Ethan got the candy from him and tossed it to his son Shawn. "Gross, I hate strawberry!" yelled Shawn in anger. Ooooooooops! Ethan thought to himself. But fortunately, he liked strawberry, so he ate it. Then he said, "Hey Shawn, want to play on the swings?"

"Yeah!" said Shawn joyfully. He tried and tried to push the little kid but couldn't do it right. By then Shawn was bored and wanted to leave, so they did. Just then Shawn said "Hey dad can i go ride on the carousel!" "Sure" said Ethan. He went up to the creepy ticket seller and said "One please." "That's a dollar." Ethan reached in his pocket, pulled out his brown wallet, and gave the old man a dollar. This made him flash back to the creepy clown at the mall, and before he knew it he was in the middle of the road by the old construction site. "Watch out!" yelled Ethan, as he just narrowly managed to jump out of the way of a semi truck. "Boy that was a close one, wasn't it Shawn!" said Ethan to Shawn. "Shawn? SHAWN!" But Shawn was no where to be seen! He ran through the streets to the park but all that was there was Shawn's backpack. He checked but Shawn wasn't there. So he ran home and Shawn was not in there home. He ran outside and layed down onto the pavement and yelled: "!"


	4. Chapter 4: The 711

PART 4: THE 711

Scott shelby strode into the 711 and went up to the counter. "Can I help you sir" said the cashier, who also oned the store, kindly. "Well I hope so" interrupted Scott. "You see a child has been kidnapped by the Origami Killer and I have only a few days to find him. Maybe you could... tell me what hapened to you'r

e son when he was kidnapped many years ago." "My sone is dead, Mr. Shelby," said the cashier, who also owned the store. "I have nothing more to say." Scott started to leave but then remembered that he had asthma. "Do you sell inhalers? for asthma" asked Scott. The cashier (whose name was Hassan) said "Yes, go to the bac kof the store and it is on the right. "

"Thanks" said Scott as he went to the back of the store to get an inhaler for his asthma. He stepped on some crunchy chips that were on the gorund in the process. "Great I just got these shoes" grumbled Scott to himself. Then he made it to the back of the store. Just then, there was a noise at the door. The door was locked and said "EMPLOYEES ONLY". Scott was about to break the door open when he heard a noise at the other door (the one at the front of the store). He ran upto the front only to see the ORIGAMI KILLER holding up poor Hasan!

the killer was wearing an old coat and a hat over his eyes so no one could tell hat he looked like. "Gimme all the money in the register he (or was it she?) gurnted. "You shall not be robbing my store" Hassan said sadly. "What are you deaf or something you dumb cluck give me all the cash you got!"

This gave Shelby an idea. He sneaked around the back of the store (and he remembered the crunchy potato chips fro mthe ground so he didnt step on those) and he went up behind and grabbed a botle of borbon and was to sneak up on the killer but the accident of knocking over a paper towel display made the robber notice he was there and turn around and pointed the gun at Shelby. "Put your god damn hands up" snarled the origami killer/robber. what could Scott do but comply. The origami robber pointed his gun at Scott awkwardly both sweating untl Scott said "Dont you have any friends or family?"

"Yeah I got a girl named Jessica" said the robber. "Big deal." "Well what would 'JESSICA' have to say about your robbing people in a store" said Scott to him. "I guess he wouldnt really like it" said the robber. "hey whats your name?" Scott asked kindly. "Mine's Scott." "Andrew, but thats not my real name" was the killers reply. "Nice try! you almost had me with your feelgood poppycock. but now i'm going to finish robbing this guy." And with that he did and then ran out of the store. Scott started to run to catch up to him but was interrupted by Hassan. "When my son riza was kidnapped 5 years ago, he sent me this box."

He produced a shoe box from behind the counter. "May I" said Scott and opened up the box to have a look at what was inside of it. It was a bunch of origami figures, a cell phone, and a gun. Scott thought it would be good clues to finding the killer so he picked up the box, and left the store. He looked around, but the killer had already gotten away. Scott had a feeling that they would meet again...


	5. Chapter 5: The nightmare

PART 5: THE NIGHTMARE

Madison Page, who was a journalist, woke with a start. she had been sleeping on the couch. She was an insomniac. She checked her watch. "Gosh, its 2:58 am," she said. It was the same time she always woke up ever becasue shes insomnia. She walked over to the kitchen and made her self some hot tea. This always calmed her down and made her get to sleep. And this time was no exeption! She poured all the tea then went to her computer and read her email. There was a lot of spam

Spam email always made Madisen sad because she didnt like to think of the people who had to write it to her. She gussed they spent hours every day working on the spam and wished they didnt have. Madison was a very careing person and she always thought of others. Once she was don with that she said to herself a hot shower is what I need", so she went to her bathroom and turned on the shower. she took of her cloths and got in the hower and it was hot so she turned down the hot water and felt much better than before. She got out of they shower and went back to other room to watch the T-V when some ninjas came into ther house and started fighting at her! She ran to kitchen and grabbed the biggest knife and threw the ninja to the ground and started stabbing him! Then they started cutting her up and she died it was a dream.


	6. Chapter 6: The train station

PART 6: THE TRAIN STATION

Ethan Mars sat at his table glumly. He had got a letter in the mail and it was adressed to him. He opened the letter and found a locker ticket and a letter. "Whats this," thought Ethan. He read the letter and it said this:

When the parents came home from Church  
All their children were gone.

They searched and called for them,  
They cried and begged,

But it was all to no avail.

The children have never been seen again

and it was written with a 'ROYAL 5' typewriter. Ethan felt a wave of sadness washing over him. he had been feeling sad ever since Shawn had disappeared, not to mention his favorite son Jason Mars, who had disappeared so many years ago. Ethan shook his head and wondered what had happened to poor Jason. He could remember the day as if it was yesterday...

* * *

It was Jason's 11th birthday and they were at the mall for his birthday. Jason hoped up and down excitedly. "Daddy daddy can I have a baloon? Pleeeeeeeeease." said Jason. "Well, OK" said Ethan. Now just wait here and I will walk over for to get a baloon he muttered. He walked up to the clow who was selling baloons. "One baloon please" said Ethan. "Sure thing, champ!" said the clown. Little Ethan know that the clown could have been the ORIGAMI KILLER in disguise! "I want the red one!" said Jason pointing at a baloon. "You got it little friend!" said the friendly clown and reached up and grabbed him down a baloon. Jason grabbed it and ran away to the crowds. "Now wait up Jason! said Ethan "That will be $10 sir" said the clown. Ethan fumbled in his many pockets until he found a crumpled $20.00 bill. Ethan glanced around impatiently as he waited for the clown to count out his change from the balloon then ran after Jason.

He ran around yelling his name until he spotted him on the first floor. "JASON!" yelled ethan as he found a kid wearing a green shirt and beige short pants. But it wasnt Jason! Ethan ran outside and spied Jason across the street. "JASON!" yelled ethan as Jason spotted him. "HI DAD!" he yelled as he ran across the street. "JASON!" screamed ethan in agony. A car hit Jason but when it sped away he was gone! Ethans wife and other son ran up. "Ethan, wheres Jason?" Ethan, weeping, could only point at the car as it sped away, with Jason on the front of the car. Ethan didnt know whether hed survived or where Jason was going, but one thing was for sure: Jason was still alive...

* * *

Ethan snapped back to the present. It was time to go to the train station and use the locker ticket he had got from the mail. He walked out the front door as a bunch of photojournalistes took pictures at him. Glumly, he got in his car and drove to the train stations.

He got there and there were a lot of people. "Crowds" thought Ethan. "I'm not good wtih crowds!" He tried to get through the crowd but it was just to hard. All of a suddenly everyone froze. He saw that he could plow though them with ease. "Get out of my way" he said to them as he pushed them to the gorund. Once he got to the other side of the train station, he was there. He went up to the man at the lockers and showed him the ticket. The man noded and let him through the metal detecter. "Good thing I dont have any metal on me or it would go off" thought Ethan sadly. After hours of searching, he found the locker he needed and opened up it. He took out the shoebox that was in the locker. "Bingo" thought Ethan. He carried the box out but it set off the metal detector! "Quick" thought Ethan and ran for the exit of the train station, while the detector man was in close pursuit. However he managed to escape. "This box could be dangerous for me" thought Ethan. He decided to stay at a nearby motel for a while.

Once he was inside the motel he opened up the box. inside there were five origami figures and a gun and a cell phone. "What could this mean" thoguth Ethan in puzzlement.

NEXT TIME: NORMAN JADEN TRACKS DOWN THE ORIGAMI KILLER...?


	7. Chapter 7: The man's house

CHAPTER 7: The man's house

Agents Norman Jaden and Blake were going into an apartment buildng. They went up two flights of stairs and opened the door to a suspects house, but it was lock. "well hmm, looks like were done here" said Norman but Blake had another plan. "Scoot over rookie" said Blake as he kicked in the door.

"Im not sure that's very legal" said Jaden nervously.

"Call the cops" said Blake. even though he was a cop

They went into the house only to see it filled with crosses of Jesus. Jaden poked around the house looking for clues of the Origami Killer. He checked the sink and only found dirty dishes, and same with the medicine cabinets. It was a shame because Jaden was really hoping he could arrest the killer and be done with it. He was just about to give up the hunt when the door opened and a man walked in holding bags of food. He droped them in surprise. "What are you doing in my house" he said.

"Oh where just here to…. ARREST YOU because your the ORIGAMI KILLER aren't you!" yelled blake.

"Youve got it all wrong-Im no killer!" said the Jesus man in terro.

"Well just see about that!" said Blake and grabed the man. This made the Jesus man so angry and he took out a gun and pointed it at Blake. "Your the AntiChrist" said the Jesus man as he was point the gun at Blake for having grab him.

"Do something Jaden!" screamed Blake, afraid of getting shot in the head. "Hmm" thought Jaden in frusteration, "What can I do here?" then he got a good idea of shooting at the Jesus man so he did that. "That was a close one buddy" said blake and they walked out in silence.


	8. Chapter 8: The baby

PART 8: THE BABY

It was poring rain when Scott shelby walked up to the house of Sra Susan Bowles. "Darn asthma" thought Scott as he was walking through the rain up to the door, "i cant breath at all!" He rang the door bell three times but there was no answer. He was just about to leave wen he heard the scream of a baby in the house in a baby-bed.

Quickly he rang the doorbell but no ne was comming to the door. He stood there of thought for a few mintues until he got the good idea of going around to the back door and opening it there. He pulled real hard on it but it opened. He ran into the house.

"Mrs bowles" he yelled.

There was no response. He loked down at the floor only to see a note that said "I give up because i am sad take care of my baby ok." Signed... Mrs Bowles. "Thats literaly all she wrote " thought Scott biterly to himself. He got up and saw the baby. "Hello baby are you looking for your mama" he said to the baby who gigled. He went into the Bowles Bedroom but it was locked (the bathroom). He pounded on the door but it would not open so he kicked it open.

he saw Mrs Bowles in the bath-tub drowning from blood. Quickly he pulled her out and set her on the bed and hoped she was ok. He bandeged up her arms which were all scrached and told her to wait there while he went off to feed her baby. "Mother Shelby to the rescue again" he thought. "Her name is Emily" yelled Mrs Bowles from the other room. Emily Bowels, it had a nice ring to it, scott though.t

In the other room he said hi to the baby emily and could smell that she was stinky. He changed her diapers and gave her some milk which calmed her down. she reminded Scott of his own baby son he used to have before the origami killer took him. This reminded scott of his important mission why he was there and he went in to talk to susan. "Why did you do it" he asked, talking about how her arms were cut up and she was in the bath-tub.

"I was so depresed after jeremy died" said susan. "His father left and I dont know were he is"

"Did he leave antyhing behind" asked Scott. This could be a big brake for him finding the killer.

"Yes-he left a cell phone. Go find it in the drawrer in the living room" said old Susan.

Scott went into the living room and found the phone. He was one step closer to finding the killer and finally earning nexst months rent...

NEXT: THE BEAR


	9. Chapter 9: The bear

PART 9: THE BEAR

Ok Ethan Mars was in his car driving. He had opened up a origami figure that was in the shoe box he got from the train statoin. it was in the shape of a bear. he opened it up and saw that inside was a adress to a car mechanics. so he went there.

At the car mechanics he saw an old man fixing up below a car and said "excuse me old man but i have a car here" but nothing happened. Ethan then got the idea to keep trying. "EXCUSE ME OLD MAN BUT I HAVE A CAR HERE" said ethan much loud than before. the old man bumps his head on the under side of the car ouch and comes out and says "OK i will get youre car for you."

A few mintues later the old men came back with a key and says "wow you left this car here for a long time" and gave Ethan the key to the car. Now ethan did not know who's car it was because all he knew was the origami. So he smiled and waved.

The third floor under the garage had the car in it so Ethan got in it and drove of. The SPG (GPS in english) told him about where to go and eventualy he came to a big road. the computer voice said "Ok Ethan Mars I have your child. Now you must drive wrong way on high way for 8 kilometres (5 miles) to get to the next clue." Ethan didnt want to do it but he had no choice. He pulled his car onto the road below

He drove and crashed into another car a little bit. "Ouch" said Ethan as he was tossed around the inside of his car as driveing. He avoided the next car but crashed 3 more itmes until he acidentally drove of the road and ended up upside down in the car by the side of the roads. Grunting he got out of car and walked of. He had completed the first trial. of the bear

NEXT TIME: ethan and madison meet each other? ? ? ?


	10. Chapter 10: The meeting of ethan and mad

PART 10: THE MEETING OF ETHAN AND MADISON

Madison Page drove her motocycle to the cheap motel. she had to get away from her apartment where the bad dream of the ninjas hapened were they raped her (but it was dream)

she goes into the front desk and says "I need a room to sleep in" and the hotelmanager comes out of an "office" (his bathroom) "hello can i help youse"

'Excuse me but could i stay here" said mad as she went up to the desk. "Sure thing" yelled the manager as she ran out of the room. "gosh was he creapy" thought mad to herself!

but as she went up to the second floor she saw a bleeding man bleeding over the railing into the parking lot bellow. "are you alright

He didnt respond so she pulled him into the her hotel room 211. by a coinsidence it was the year 2011 that year. she Laid him onto the bed and went ot the medical cabinets and got all of

the pills and fed them all to ethan (the bleeding man was ethan) "Thanks I feel llots beter" said Ethan and Mad left. Ethan rushed over and opened up his boxey and found the next clue: THE

BUTERFLY.

Meanwile Jaden and Carter were waiting in his car. "i dunno jaden, this guy doesnt seem like the type" mutered Lt Carter. "Hes gotta be, hes just gotta be" ssaid jaden rudely. jaden really  
wanted to finally arest someone and be done with it so he could go back to washington D.C. and do some real cses with his ari sunglases. they got out of th ar and talked to the amn woh walked by . "are you the ORIGAMI KILLER" said blake to the man. in reponse the man RAN ACROS THE STREET AND INTO THE SUPER MARKET

Jaden gave chase after the man but he triped over so many things the crimeinal got away. "Dam he got away" thought jaden angrily.

NEXT TIME: SCOTT SHELBY AND LAUREN WINTERS AND PARTY AT GORDY KRAMER


	11. Chapter 11: The butterfly

PART 11: THE BUTTERFLY

Ethan drove to the oold abandoned power station district of pitsbergh. there he got out of his car and walked around back. He was suprised to see the power was stil on but there was nothing he could do. Gust then he saw a panting of a butterfly on the wall of the station. He looked down at the origami figure left there by the ORIGAMI KILLER that had told him to go to this place in the city. He swalowed a deep breathe and walked into th door There he found a pipe. The door swung shut behind him. He new there was no way out but foward...

Mean wile Scott shelby was asleep in his house. with two swift jerks upward he got up and drank his bottle from out of his desk. he was just about to go back to sleep when there was nock at his door. "well now who could that be" he thought. He got up opened the door to find...

Mean wile Ethan mars was crawiling through the tunel at th epower station. it was filled with shardes of broken glass and ethans armes were getting cute up ouch and it hurts like a hundred hels at the end of the pasage there was a left and right way. "Which way do I go" thought ethan. He light up a match to show which way so he went left...

Lauren Winters was standing in the door with a envelope for Scott shelby that was left by her husband who the ORIGAMI KILLER had killed many years ago. Scott opened up this envelope but it was empty. Lauen thought it might be a clue. Scott shelby agreed, but lauren said he'd only look into it if lauren would be his partner. she agreed adn they both set of...

It was the wrong way and ethan had hit a dead end. "Oh no my air is runing out," thought ethan as he swaeted from his forehead. he turned all th way around and kep toging toward wha the hoped was hte exit of the tunels in the power station. his arms were now bleeding all over the glass on the floor of the tunnel.

Scott and Lauren arived at the party of Gordy Kramer the hipest joint in town. They went in the house and mingled with the geusts, hoping ot find gordy and ask him about the killings. After a wile they found him

Ethan finally got out of the glass tunels only to have to slide down a slide. He hated it it was worse than the slides in mc donalds from when he was kid and would play in construction sites. After emerging in the power electricity grid, he saw a bunch of dangeros wires...

"Are you Gordy kramer?" asked Scott as they found him in his room upstairs. He was watching funny cartoons about a chicken like ratatoue. "Yes I am. now be quiet this is best part!" Said Gordy as they were watching the tv. He shoed all of his hos out and talked with scott. And you know what?" he asked. "I am the origami killer and I killed those kids because im bored"...

Ethan was now very tired and cut up by the glass. he saw that there was a door to his left so he left there.

Scott wasnt sure whether Gordy really was the killer so he lef tto think things over...

Ethan made it back to his car. "the killer should send me a clue any day now that ive done two trials" thought ethan...

NEXT TIME: MADISON HEALS ETHAN MARS


	12. Chapter 12: The physchiatrist

PART 12: THE PHYSCHIATRIST

Norman jaden and Carter Blake walked into the ofice of Ethan Mars's physchiatrist. "please sit down" said the old doctor. "No thanks" said blake. "What were really after is wether or not ethan mars is a crazy kiler who may have killed some kids"

"Im afraid i cant tell you that information" said the physciatrist rudely. "but you have to " said jaden. "please doctor you gotta help us"

"No" said the physchiastrist. Blake beat him up a little until he told them the truth that was ethan probably was crazy after all. so they left

mean while Scott Shelby was playing golf on the west side of town when Cosmo Kramer, the fother of Gordy Kramer, walked up. "Good to see you Scott" said kramer. "Its been a long time" muttered Scott Shelby. I wonder what were gonna talk about he though.t

"I think you should Stop looking for my son gordy" said kramer. "he didnt do the origami murders so leave him alone". As he said this Scott hit a golf ball and it went very far on the green grass

"I dont think so" said scott as he hit another ball that didnt go as far. "I am looking for the OIRGAMI KILLER and i think that it might be gordy"

"But its not here I will give you money to prove it is not him" said kramer. Scott didnt want the money and hit the ball out of the park and left.

next the lizard


	13. Chapter 13: The lizard

PART 13: THE LIZARD

Ethan mars drove his car up to the adress that was inside the second oragami figure that was shaped like a LIZARD. "this muts be the next trial" he thought to himmself. he gets out of the car and went inside the building. He almost tripped on some clay lizards that were on the gorund but eventually he broke them all open to reveal the key to the door to get into the room.

Once inside he found a computer screen and pressed the play button. A woman said "are you prepared to cut you're finger off to save you're son? if so cut off a finger in five minutes ok go" so ethan sawed off his pinky finger. leaving, he thought to himself "ok thats three down and two too go..."

mean wile the cops were wating for him outside the buildings where he was. madison page drove up in her motor cycle and got out and helped him out the windows from the cops. they get away safely from the cops and went through the subway.

next time manfred 


	14. Chapter 14: The antiques

PART 14: MANFRED

norman jaden sat at the table across from ethan mars. carter blake stood on the wall watching them.

"Whyd you do it ethan" said jaden.

Ethan didnt say anything at all.

"Come one Ethan" said jaden. "Your kid is drowning and youve got to save him."

Ethan didnt say anything at all.

"God dam it! " yelled jaden at ethan. "Shawn is drowning and its all your fault!"

Ethan didnt say anything at all. Blake beat him up and jaden ran out the door to tell capitan pery.

"Pery blake is beating up ethan!' yelled Jaden. But he wont help

"kick punch its all in your mind" said capitan pery to jaden.

he was so furious he ran into his office and slammed the door. later he came out and said hi to the secratary. her name was betty royal and she was very nice

he went into ethans prisoners room. he gave him a jacket and told ethan to escape. Jaden wanted ethan to go out and save shawn mars from drowing. so ethan escaped. jadens only hope was that he could but first he had something important to do...

mean wile scott shelby and lauren winters were going to find out about the letter that had been type to allen winters (laurens old ex). The duo took the letter to scott old friend MANFRED's antiques. manfred was an old man and working on a clock at his desk when they walked in.

"excuse me manfred but were here" said scott as they walk through the door

but theres no reply

"EXCUSE ME MANFRED BUT WERE HERE" yelled Scott hoping manfred would hear and but he did

"Scott? suh-suh-suh-scott! said manfred happily upon seeing his old time friend. "are you still a cop"

"no i am working for myself now" said Scott Shelby. "This is my friend lauren winters"

"Alright you know what what we need is a drink" said old manfred

He poured out some alcohol and he and scott shelby drank out of it and then phone rang so scott went and got the phone and said manfred wasnt there right now. then manfred needed an old magnifiying glass so cott got it and brought it. "jeez i know hes old but gant he get a dam magnifying glas!" thought shelby

The looked at the leter and found out who it was to and manfred said he would get a typewriter. "Be right back" he said. They waited for a long time and there was much noise from the clocks when it was 12 oclock. finally shelby went to the back of the room to check and manfred was nocked out by the typewriter that had hit his head. "Oh no" thought scott. the police were already called but scot was afraid they would get the wrong idea. "what should we doo" said lauren "we dust of our prints" said scott.

He got out his towel and wiped all the surfaces they had touched then they scramed. BUT HE FORGOT THE MAGNIFYING GALSS

later he was siting there in the police station. the cop there was saying that scott had did it but he didnt so he got to go home. he was walking out door when he saw LT. CARTER BLAKE say 'hey there scott long time no see"

"Yes its been a while" said scott. "ops they caught me"

"dont worry about it old pal" said blake. "hey got any clues"

scott had lots of clues but he never really liked blake so he said "no sorry. Hey wheres jaden"

"Oh he had to go some where but hell be back later."

next the shark


	15. Chapter 15: The shark

PART 15: THE SHARK

that day ethan got a origani figure telling hem to go to the shark and shoot a man

Ethan walked into the hotel, folowing the adress the origami shark ahd given him. "This must be the place" thought Mars.

He knocked on the door. There was a guy standing there in his bath robe. wearing a shirt that saiD "ATTACK OF THE LOSTER"

The old man greeted him. "Shoot. Hey I told you you gota call first. Hey buddy go away" then closed the door

Ethan knocked again. The guy came out. "Whadya want pal" he said rudely. Ethan puled the gun on him. Just then the guy got out a shot gun and ran after ethan.

Ethan got hit a few times but i guss he was ok. Finally the shark guy had him cornered and but he ran out of bullets.

The guy was like "no help i have kids and r" but ethan said "me to" and shot him. Only one more trial to go

mean wile madsion was at a drs house

she walks into the house and says "hi ia m loking for a drugs can you help me out"

the doctor was like "ok i help you want some drinks" ans she ok and then she fell asleap! when woke up she was in a basement of the doctor who was going to chope her up and eat here! she stuggled aganst the chain's and couldnr get out and theres man at th door who comes about relgion and she tried to escape! but she couldent and the doctor choped her up and ater her. For dinner

next: hote on the trail with scott and lauren 


	16. Chapter 16: The grave yard

PART 16: THE GRAVE YARD

Norman Jaden arrived at the rainey trash lot of cars. He pulled up in his own care (which wasnt smashed up like the other cars on the lot and came up to the owner who was mad jack and in a dump truck at the time. it was way to loud.

"excuse me but can you stop that thing" said jaden but mad jack paid him no atention

"EXCUSE ME BUT CAN YOU STOP THAT THING" said jaden and mad jack turns it off and goes over to him

"hi i am from the fbi and i am looking for the origami killer mind if i have a litle look see around the old place" said jaden and mad jack noded in agree

he looked around but didnt find much. just as he was leaving the place he found a pool with a skeleton in it!

"Stop right their," said mad jack coming up behind Jaden.

"Its over Mad jack" said jaden who was about to arrest mad jack for doing this

They got in a fight but Jaden won and pushed him onto some barells. He began questioning mad jack about the origami killer and if it was him.

However just as he was about to arrest he began to get dizzy spell but he took his tripocane just in time and was fine and arrested the mad jack on that rainy day.

mean while scott and lauren were back at the old apartment of scott. it was from the 1940 s and he had not changed how it looked

lauren knocked on the door. "Come in" said scott who just woken up. lauren winters came in and was hungry and needed a shower. Scott shelby said ok and made her an omelete and let ehr take the shower in his bathroom while he made the egsomelete and when lauren was done she had the great ide aof going through the list of people who subsribed to the origami weekly. it was a long shot but it just might work.

So they went through the long list until they found osmeone who also had a type writer and it was named John Shepard. Next stop the graveyard

They got to the grave yard and wondered around until they found the grave of john Shepard, who was 10 yrs. old.

Just then arrived cosmo kramer and his body guards. "Quick hide" said shelpy and they did from the kramers

Kramer walked over and put the flowers on the rave of john shepard (the dead kid). Why did they do this

next time the fish tank


	17. Chapter 17: The fish tank

PART 17: THE FISH TANK

Just then norman jaden arrived at The Fish Tank, the hotest bar in town. He stormed in and talked to the bartender. "Batrender Im Here to see paco" he said. "Paco? there aint no paco here fella now scram" said the bartender. Jaden pulled out his badge. "Oh that paco" said bartender, "go upstairs."

Jaden stromed up the stairs and found another bartender. "Im here to see paco" he said. "Paco? theres no paco here pal now get lost" said the bartender. Jaden pulled out his badge and showed it to him "Oh that paco" he said, "go in the door"

Jaden went in the door to visit paco the owner of the Fish Tank but only to see that paco was shotto the head-or should i say HEA

JUST THEN a masked figure jumped out of the shadow. it was the ORIGAMI KILLER.

Jaden and the mysterious secret killer fought for the time until he got away. He raced away and jaden crashed into the fish tank (the tank not the bar.)

mean while ethan mars got away the cops when they showed up at the hotel.

next time lauren winters drowns


	18. Chapter 18: The drowning

PART 18: The drowning

at that time scott shelby came home after a hard day of work only to find lauren in his aparatment. "Lauren?" he asked her

"you should have stuck with your own business" said kramer as he stepped out of the bathroom. His guards pulled out there guns on scott and captured him.

Scott woke up the next day inside his old car. It was falling down into the lake in the city. Lauren lie there dead next to him. He broke open the glass and got the heck out of there. but poor lauren was dead and that made him angry and violated

The next day he showed up at the kramer house in laurens car. He broke down the front gates and crashed through the front door in the car. He shot at a bunch of the guards (they shot at him as well.) Unfortunately he got shot at too much and he barley escaped with his life.

next the origami killers identity revealed 


	19. Chapter 19: The puzzle

PART 19: THE PUZZLE

Jaden was in his room going through all his virtual files with his ari glasses. "oh no ethan mars is captured and im going around in CIRCLES!" he yells.

Just then blake broke into the room. "You let ethan mars go you jerk" he yelled.

"what are you talking about blake" he asked him

"dummy you messed up" said blake. "you forgot and left on the camera and we know you let him go"

"ethans inocent" said Jaden

"No hes not" said Blake. "And you will be suspended from the police force but at least you can play with you're glasses in jale"

GOT DONE IT yelled jaden. he had to solve the mystery and time was running out! he went through all of his clues a bunch of times but it was really hard to figure out.

Just then he loked at the clues in front of his eyes. "ive known the truth all along!"

next time the origami killers identity is revealed to you (chapter 20)


	20. Chapter 20: The origami killer

PART 20: The origani killer

ok first of all i just want to say thank you to everyone who as enjoyed this story. i worked for a longtime on it and i apreciate your "POSTITIVE FEEDBACK" very much

as to those who didnt enjoyed it you have very bad taste and you should realy learn how to recognize good "fan-fiction" when you see it. Yes I Am talking to you . you should be ashamed if yourself. quite frankly this is one of the best stories here and if you cant appeciate this gift that i am shareing with the heavy rain community then sorry but you cant be a great person. good luck next time

as you now my brother louie took back his ps3 ith him so i couldnt get past the hard puzzle part so this is my ending and im prety sure its how the game ends so please enjoy

so without further ado please let me share chapter 20 of Heavy Rain And The Mystery Of The Killer. a lot of people have been wondering who the origami killer is and here is were i share who it was

happy 20th anniversery everyone

ok so anyway. norman jaden was sitting there at his desk. he said it again: "I know who its been this whole time"! he raced out the door. "I only hope its not too late..."

at that time ethan was raceing to the location of his son shawn mars. "cant be too far now" he thought. He bobed and weaved through the mid day traffic in the city. There was no time to spare as shawn might already be dead. he pulled up to the building. "This must be the place" he thought. He strode inside only to findthe origami killer. There he saw standing...

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Norman jaden stood there in the doorway inside the room. "Going somewhere Ethan?" he asked. You yelled ethan. "Your the detective and you are the killer."

"Thats right" said jaden, walking into the light. "But theres more to it than that ethan... or should i say... DAD?

* * *

Jason mars stood starring at the clown at the mall. it was his birtthday. "pleeeeeeese can i have one" he asked his father ethan mars. "Okey okey" said ethan. "hey buddy whats your name" said the clown. "jason" said jason"

"Well Jason what color baloon would you like" said the old clown. he chose the red one. "That will be five dollers sir" said the clown. While jasons dad waited for his change jason walked away from the scene. truth be told he gust wanted to escape from his dad and have a little, you know, fun on his own. He ran down the escelater and was in the main area of the mall.

He was headed back when a store across the street caguht his eye. it was called PAPER SUPPLY STORE.

Now jason was the big fan paper supplyes so he new he had to go visit this store. So he went and did. just then he heard his dads voice from across the street. JASON! JASON! JASON! JASON! JASNO! yelled his dad Ethan mars. he was distracted from this paper store and said HI DAD!

he ran across the street to go visit his dad who was calling him from the street. He was almost their when ethan pushed him in front of a car (or so he thougt!) The speed of this car kept him pressed on the front of the grill on the front of care like a litle insect and he was sreaming for dear life.

this car kept driving him for hours until finally it stopped for a bite to eat and he fell of the front with a thud. he was exausted from a long car trip on the front bumper. "unf' said jasen. he was at the pentagone in washington dc.

He wasnt sure what to do now so he went inside. the receptionist was a kind lady named betty royal. "may i help your" she asked nicely. "well i am lost and dnot know wat to do" he explained. "you see my dade pushed me in front of the car and i end up here today". "that is a shame" she said freindly. 'But you know what, we might have a job for you here to earn your living"! "really" jason asked happily. "yes" she replied wormly. "Just a sec ok"

Then she made a phone call and fired someone so jason could have a job. The old man that she fired would end up being a grave keeper later one in life. then jason got a cool job at the fbi where he was detective and got to where computer glasses. "One last thing sir" said the butler. "Youl need a nickname for your secret identity under cover"

Jason thought about it for a while. he wrote his name JASON NED MARS on a peace of paper. he thougt about this for a while. "Whats a good first name i could make from these letters he thought". thats it, he realised, and wrote NORMAN, crossing out the right letters from his oreginal name on the papers. his left over letters were JASNEDS

from the left over leters he made as his last name JADEN. after rearangeing this several times along with the left over letters he ended up with 'S S NORMAN JADEN' which would be his new name. "secret service norman jaden. very good sir. no one would ever supsect."

after several years he grew up and heard that his brother Shawn mars was kidnapped! so he was assigned to that case to help find the killer who had captured his brother!

but litle they know that really it was jasen-or should i say JADEN who had took shawn hostege. being the investigater would let him know how close the olice were and change things as necesary. he could use his glases wich no one else had and pretend their was evidence aganst people like mad jack or gordy kramer when realy there wasnt.

* * *

"that story is powerful" said ethan. "But it doesnt help me save Shawn and I need youre help"

jaden agreed and went to a back doore. he openes the window on it and inside was SHAWN MARS knocked out and tied up in the broom closet.

"if you want to save shawn you must solve the hard riddle" said jasen.

Okay ethan swallowed.

Jasen told Ethan the riddle:

dle 16:

As I was going to St. Ives,  
I met a man with seven wives,  
Every wife had seven sacks,  
Every sack had seven cats,  
Every cat had seven kits -  
Kits, cats, sacks, and wives,  
How many were going to St. Ives?

can you solve it

next t shawn mars saved or is he well see


End file.
